She is the Sun
by Lovemerluca
Summary: He looks at her like she is the sun. Meredith's thoughts while they are in Jackson's guest bedroom.


Literally cannot understand why there aren't hundreds of fics out there about these two because I love them so much! They are so sweet but still passionate, and have chemistry that is just beyond. I hope they keep them together forever! I can't see Meredith with anyone else. Other writers out there, please keep writing Merluca fics! I love them all, and am so appreciative to you.

Hope you all enjoy some sweetness!

_He looks at her like she is the sun._

Meredith's thoughts while they are in Jackson's guest bedroom.

Slipping his hand into hers, a feeling of anticipation at the look on his face overtaking her and sending shivers down her spine, she follows him as he leads her down the hallway and into a darkened room. His lips are already on hers as he closes the door softly with his back, kissing her with a shocking intensity as he gropes for the light switch with the hand not anchoring her to his body.

She loves this about him, the way he wants her so badly, how he can't seem to stop touching her, always running his hands up and down her arms, over her sides, along her back. He makes her feel beautiful and wanted and sexy, like she's the only thing in the world that matters.

Having three children, as much as she adores them, and wouldn't trade them for the world, is not exactly glamorous, and more often than not she is covered in some sort of sticky mess, or is playing barbies, or doing yet another load of laundry, all of which make her feel accomplished and loved by her kids, but do not make her feel particularly desirable. Andrew, however, knows all this and still wants her, still wants to touch her and hold her, and kiss her.

He looks at her like she's the sun, the way she used to look at Derick. Like the very spin of the world rests on her shoulders. In surgery, in life. She's come back from the dead for him, the painful world she was living in after Derick left her, a world of grey and sadness, and just trying to make it through each day. She was drifting, aimlessly, going through the motions, slowly trying to make sense of it, and then, just like that bright orange flower in her hair he liked so much, one day she blossomed again.

When Andrew had told her she amazed him she hadn't known what to say at first, because the very thought that someone could feel that way about her and that she could reciprocate again was too shocking to her. Yes, she had been with that army doctor, and Riggs, but the first had been out of peer pressure, and the second had been more like a bandaid on a wound, a temporary fix that had split right open again when Megan came back, making it hurt even more. It was so unfair, that she had lost her love, and he had found his again.

She was so, so happy for him, because she would have given anything to have Derick back, but still, it was like he'd ripped off the bandaid and slit her still bleeding wound with a scalpel, reminding her again what she could never have.

And then Deluca had kissed her at the wedding, and the newness of it, the lack of pain triggered connection, the pure attraction she felt behind it hit her in the chest like a different kind of knife, one that sent tingles down her spine and made her hands and arms burn when she looked at him. He infiltrated her dreams, hands splayed across her back, tangled in her hair, taunting her with the force of his passion.

He had started looking at her differently, his eyes smiling, an admiration and maturity there that she hadn't seen before. He was a senior resident after all and had come a long way since the altercation with Alex years earlier.

The kids he worked with loved him, Cece loved him, and his dedication and love of helping people made her burn for him even more. When he told her he was one of her options, she hadn't known what to say, because even though she'd seen his eyes, she'd never truly acknowledged that he might say something, that it might go beyond innocent flirtation. But his persistence gave her courage, and the way he spoke to her, the way he kissed her, it put fire back in her blood, and she felt so alive.

Speaking of the way he kissed her, and the way if felt like fire, she felt her face turn to an expression of disbelief as an actual fire roared to life behind them, flooding the room in a soft yellow warmth. His face inches from his, she felt his hands on her back, and ran her own up his arms, his muscles strong and firm, hugging her.

She never wanted him to stop holding her. Even as she told him nothing was going to happen in Avery's guest bedroom she fought a battle inside, because what she wanted in that moment was for everything to happen in Jackson Avery's guest bedroom.

His lips captured hers once more, and he spoke to her in Italian, making her smile and question her earlier statement once more. He brought out the joy in her, the feeling that she could be loved again by a man, not just her children, and made her smile from ear to ear.

As she pressed her lips to his once more, her whole body burning now, she hugged him to her as tightly as he pulled her against him, like they couldn't get close enough to each other. She ran her fingers through his hair, and opened her mouth wider as his tongue swept over hers and his hands grazed the sides of her breasts.

She pulled him away from the wall and towards the bed, and they waltzed over to it, moving slowly so they didn't lose any contact. He sat on the end of it and pulled her with him so she was sitting on his lap, straddling him, and kissed her neck, his lips hot against her pulse making her breathe in deeply as she murmured his name, his lips now on hers again as he kissed her harder.

She ran her hands up his chest, over his back, along his arms, and he did the same, neither of them wanting to break contact, reveling in the feeling of touching each other, and how much it had taken to get them to this point. She lost track of time as they kissed, and his lips explored every inch of her available skin, his hands running through her hair, like they were both drowning and the other was air.

Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she murmured to him that they should stop, because the burn was too much, and she wanted him too badly. She could feel that he wanted her too, and that if they didn't stop now they never would. But then he kissed her neck again and she didn't want to stop, didn't care, just wanted to feel his lips against her forever.

His phone rang then though, and she told him to answer it, both annoyed at its interruption, and glad for the way it caused him to turn his head, exposing his neck, where she pressed kisses to it, feeling the effect it had on him, and sending her own brain into more want, its perfect curve taunting her with the fact that she could not yet have him.

It was his sister, ironic that this time it was his family getting in the way instead of hers. They laughed at the intrusion, until another one occurred, with Richard Webber entering the room and sending them into a tailspin. After what seemed like a million years he left, and she pushed Andrew down on the bed, as he laughed and laughed, and she along with him, embarrassed, but remembering back to when Bailey had caught her and Derick in the car together after Izzy's infamous party, her whole heart full at this new joy she had, and the knowledge that it was just as powerful as what she had experienced back then.

She leaned over his body, kissing him one last time, flustered by Richard, but unable to resist kissing the smile off his face, and giving him something to think about as she climbed off his lap and pulled them out of the room, just waiting and wanting until they could continue this later.


End file.
